<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leap of Faith by doremifasolar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523549">Leap of Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasolar/pseuds/doremifasolar'>doremifasolar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Smut, One Shot, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasolar/pseuds/doremifasolar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>: an act of believing in or attempting something whose existence or outcome cannot be proved or known</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Kim So-Yeon | Kassy, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leap of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yongsun is in love with her best friend, Byulyi, and deep down, she knows that her feelings are reciprocated except the latter is in denial and has been feigning ignorance. It's not like Yongsun doesn't know or understand why her best friend is acting this way, she really does, but time and disappointment have worn her out, especially when she keeps falling harder every time her best friend behaves like a girlfriend.</p><p>"Unnie," Wheein, Yongsun's colleague and other best friend, sighs. "I think it's time you give up on this one-sided feelings."</p><p>"But I told you, I just know she feels the same. The way she looks at me, it's telling," Yongsun argues although the rational part of her agrees with Wheein. </p><p>Shaking her head, Wheein leans back onto the couch tiredly. "How can you be so sure when she hasn't said anything about it? I'm sure she really does love you, but it could be as a friend. There are many types of love, unnie."</p><p>"She's just afraid. You know our country and its conservative views. Her parents are also conservative people," Yongsun explains. "Would you be so touchy with a friend no matter how close you are? You've seen the way she touches me, right? Would you cancel your plans with others just because your friend is sick even though she has somebody taking care of her? These aren't really things that a normal friend would do, right?"</p><p>"You could be reading into things. Maybe that's just how she is as a friend? And what if she's really straight? She has only dated boys before, isn't it?" Wheein asks with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>"But the last time she dated was when she was in high school. It's been years," Yongsun counters.</p><p>Wheein furrows her brows in slight annoyance. "It doesn't mean she's not straight."</p><p>"It doesn't mean she's straight either."</p><p>"Unnie." Wheein's stern tone shuts the older girl up, earning herself a pout from the latter. "I know you love her but it's been two years. You made it obvious you're into her. You flirt with her, you get mad and jealous when someone hits on her, you turn down every suitor, and when asked about your ideal type you've always described her. If she's going to continue insisting you're best friends every time you ask her why she does misleading, sweet actions then I suggest you stop wasting your time. I also suggest you don't confess because it may really end up ruining your friendship, and you definitely don't want that, right?"</p><p>After minutes of silence with Yongsun processing the words, she finally speaks up. "Okay."</p><p>"Okay what?"</p><p>"Okay I'll stop wasting my time," Yongsun exhales, her body slumping forward in despair. "Remember when you asked me to go on that blind date?"</p><p>Wheein searches through her memory before her eyes widen in remembrance. "Oh yes, she's Hyejin's colleague. Let me call Hyejin and see if she's still available."</p><p>The younger girl unlocks her phone and calls her girlfriend on speaker, who picks up in just one ring.</p><p>"Yes baby?" Comes the sultry voice.</p><p>Wheein blushes before responding. "Hi love, you're on speaker. Yongsun unnie's here with me."</p><p>Yongsun chuckles. "Hi Hyejin-ie." </p><p>"Oh! Hi unnie," Hyejin giggles. "What's up?"</p><p>"Remember the girl you wanted to introduce to unnie? Is she still single?" Wheein asks.</p><p>"Ah, yes she is. Unnie, it's not too late for the blind date!"</p><p>"Okay, sign me up."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Looking into the mirror one last time, Yongsun nods in satisfaction at her reflection. She hasn't gone on a date for years, much less a blind date, so she's decided to play safe by choosing to wear a black cami mini dress that can't go wrong. It flaunts her slim figure and lean legs.</p><p>Yongsun quickly snaps a picture to send to Wheein for opinion and instantly receives a photo of her and Hyejin grinning with their thumbs up. Chuckling, she thanks them and checks her make-up once more before heading out.</p><p>She opens the door to see Byulyi about to punch in the security code outside her apartment. They look at each other in surprise. </p><p>"Oh? Where are you going? I brought takeaway," Byulyi asks, holding up a paper bag and giving her a once over with wide eyes. Yongsun wonders if she has correctly seen lust and something unreadable in those eyes but decides to stop giving herself false hope. False hope is precisely why she's stuck in the same spot of unrequited love for two whole years.</p><p>"You should've asked me. I'm going on a blind date today, not sure what time I'll be done," Yongsun replies as she steps out and closes the door behind her. Byulyi blinks, astounded, clearly not expecting this answer.</p><p>"Blind date? Suddenly? Why?"</p><p>"Isn't it time for me to start dating again? I've been single for nearly three years."</p><p>Byulyi opens her mouth, closes it, then opens again. "I-I guess."</p><p>"I have to go. I'll text you when I'm done," Yongsun tells her before squeezing her shoulder. "Wish me all the best!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yongsun wasn't really nervous at home but her stomach starts to flutter as she strides towards the cafe her blind date is going to be held at. She wonders what kind of person she'll be meeting, and how she looks like. Hyejin had asked if she wanted a picture of the girl but she decided against it. It's called a <em>blind</em> date for a reason. </p><p>She looks around as she enters the cafe, the only clue to finding her blind date is that the woman loves books (quite the opposite of Yongsun, to be honest!) and thus, would most likely be reading. There's one person who fits the description and she's seated in the corner of the cafe where most people don't pass by. She's pretty with delicate facial features, long dark hair, and a slim figure.</p><p>Slowly, Yongsun approaches her and she looks up from her book at the sound of footsteps.</p><p>"Kassy-ssi?" Yongsun asks, just to be sure she has the right person.</p><p>"Yes I am. Yongsun-ssi?" Kassy softly smiles, standing up to bow, surprising Yongsun with her height. </p><p>Yongsun nods and returns the gesture before they take their seats. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too." Kassy stands up again, to Yongsun's confusion, and fishes for her wallet from her bag. "What would you like to drink? I'll go get it."</p><p>Yongsun hesitates for a bit before giving in. "I'll have an iced chocolate, please." She decides she'd treat her to an ice cream or whatever she'd like to have later.</p><p>The taller girl returns shortly with two drinks in her hands - an iced Americano for herself and an iced chocolate for her date. She gently places them down and sits.</p><p>"Thank you." Yongsun gratefully accepts, trying it right away. "Oh, it's really good!"</p><p>"Really? I'm glad," Kassy grins with a twinkle in her eyes that Yongsun decides she likes to see.</p><p>"Would you like to try some?" Yongsun points the straw to her and she shyly leans forward to take a sip. Her eyes widen and she bobs her head in appreciation. She gestures for Yongsun to try hers but the latter sheepishly turns her down. "I'm not good with bitter stuff, sorry."</p><p>Kassy chuckles. "No worries."</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"</p><p>"I'm twenty-four. How about you?"</p><p>Yongsun gapes at her. "I'm twenty-nine... Wow, I feel old."</p><p>"What?! No, you look younger than me!" Kassy contends and when Yongsun looks at her in disbelief, she continues, "You have a baby face, I'm serious!"</p><p>"Okay, okay," The older girl laughs, causing her date to blush. "Thank you for the compliment then."</p><p>"You can drop the formalities, Yongsun-ssi," Kassy tells her.</p><p>"Alright, I will, Kassy. Just call me unnie, then."</p><p>They chat for quite some time, conversation flowing easily after they find common topics to talk about - music and personality. It turns out that they're both huge fans of ballad songs and they are both homebodies who are able to not leave the house at all for days. </p><p>Yongsun is amused at how Kassy can barely maintain eye contact with her. She's shy, but this girl is on another level. When she mentions it, Kassy goes red and says, "I... I'm just nervous. You're pretty."</p><p>It's the older girl's turn to blush at the unexpected, genuine compliment.</p><p>"T-Thanks, you're really pretty too. I mean it."</p><p>They fall into a somewhat awkward silence, both unsure of what to say. </p><p>"Shall we get up and go somewhere else?" Kassy suggests. Yongsun nods in agreement. Kassy picks up her jacket and bag before standing up, shyly holding her hand out for the older girl. </p><p>Yongsun smiles sweetly, taking it, letting the younger girl pull her up to her feet.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Welcome to my humble abode," Yongsun grins, turning on the lights as they enter her apartment. "Make yourself at home."</p><p>Kassy looks around, admiring the minimalistic Scandinavian interior design of the place. She likes how it looks so clean and modern, and the use of wood brings her a sense of calmness.</p><p>"Nice place," Kassy compliments. </p><p>"Thanks, my best friend helped me choose the design."</p><p>"I see." Kassy nods. "Where shall I put the snacks?"</p><p>Yongsun takes the bag from her and pours the ddeokbokki and twigim into a big bowl for them to share. She places it on the coffee table, and they sit down on the floor side by side, chowing down the food happily.</p><p>"It's really good," Yongsun beams, scooping more rice cake into her mouth. "Ddeokbokki is my favourite food!"</p><p>"I can tell," Kassy laughs. She notices red pepper sauce smudged on the corner of the older girl's lips so her hand instinctively reaches forward, gently wiping the sauce off with her thumb. Her action catches Yongsun by surprise and the latter looks up at her with wide eyes. </p><p>As they meet eyes, the air around them feels charged with tension, and they both lean in slowly, carefully, as if testing waters before their lips meet. The kiss started off slow and soft, much like their shy personalities but it soon transits into a battle of dominance with tugging of lips, clashing of teeth, and playful tongue fights.</p><p>Yongsun has not expected this demure girl who is shyer than her to be such a top and frankly, it turns her on. She gives in and hands the control over to Kassy, allowing herself to be led, pushed back until she's lying on the floor, straddled by the other girl.</p><p>Kassy reaches to the side of Yongsun's dress, pulls down the zip and tugs the clothing over her head, taking it off and leaving the latter in just her matching blush pink lingerie. She unbuckles the bra and pushes the bra cups up, revealing firm breasts that are just the perfect size - neither too big nor too small. She squeezes them and thumbs the nipples teasingly.</p><p>Leaning down, Kassy kisses her jaw and slowly trails down to her neck, chancing upon a sensitive spot during her descent which elicits a gasp from the girl below. </p><p>Yongsun tugs at Kassy's shirt, pulling her closer before clumsily working her fingers through the buttons. Her mouth waters at the sight of her cleavage in front of her eyes, so her hands move to the younger girl's back, unbuckling the bra and letting loose the perky breasts. </p><p>"Mmm," Yongsun hums as she pulls the girl down further so that she can suck on the erected nipples, causing Kassy to moan at the tingling sensation that has flooded her body. </p><p>Yongsun gasps when she feels slim fingers rubbing her clothed clit, groaning at the delicious friction that feels way more intense because of how sexually-deprived she is. It's been ages since she's gotten any real action and she's sure she could cum anytime. </p><p>"You're so wet, unnie, it's so hot," Kassy whispers against her lips. The dirty talk fuels the desire burning in the pit of Yongsun's stomach.</p><p>"I'm close," Yongsun rasps out, hand tightening on the other's forearm. "J-Just a little more, yes, fas-"</p><p>She rubs harder, faster, and Yongsun moans louder, all senses dulled except for where it matters most when a familiar voice shakingly calls out, acting as ice cold water breaking through her lust-induced haze, "U-Unnie..."</p><p>The two move away from each other so fast the movement can barely be seen. It would've been comical if it's a scene in a romance-comedy but it isn't and all three women are horrified. Yongsun sits up to see Byulyi staring at them with wide, unreadable eyes, stunned and frozen to the spot.</p><p>"B-Byul?"</p><p>Before Yongsun knows it, Kassy has finished wearing her top. She grabs her belongings, gives Yongsun a peck on her forehead before muttering, "I'll head off first," breezing past the newcomer and out the door.</p><p>The pair of best friends stare at each other for what seems like eternity. Yongsun finally remembers that she's nearly naked so she quickly puts on her dress and stands up. </p><p>"Come on in," Yongsun gestures before plopping down on the couch. Byulyi hesitates but it seems her feet automatically moves her in nearer to the couch because her face looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here. "What's the matter? I thought I told you I'd text you when I'm done."</p><p>The younger girl's face scrunches up in disgust. "Why? So you can have sex? Sorry I disturbed, then."</p><p>Both her aggressive tone and her expression angers Yongsun, and she stands up. "It's not like I planned. It just happened. What's it to you anyway?"</p><p>Byulyi looks taken aback by the question, clearly not expecting it. "I... I..."</p><p>Yongsun has had enough, the past two years were enough. Yongsun jabs the younger girl on her chest with her index finger. "You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm in love with you, okay? It's crystal clear and I know that you know it. You choose to ignore it and it's not like I don't know the reason for it but I'm done waiting. I'm done being led on by you just to be disappointed over and over again. I'm not about to let you treat me like a toy anymore, one that you don't want to have but also don't want others to have. See yourself out."</p><p>With that, Yongsun storms into her bedroom, slams the door shut and locks it. She realises too late what she has done in the heat of the moment. Bursting into tears in both shame and regret, she dives face-first into bed, crying until there are no more tears left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's a pitch dark when Yongsun wakes up after falling asleep from her sobbing fest. She groans, eyelids feeling uncomfortably heavy. After checking that it's near midnight, she stumbles out of bed to the en suite before leaving her bedroom.</p><p>She heads straight to the kitchen for a glass of water when she sees from the corner of her eye an unmoving figure seated on the couch. Yelping, she turns to face the lit living room fully, unexpectedly meeting eyes with Byulyi.</p><p>"W-What are you still doing here?" Yongsun asks, her voice hoarse from the crying.</p><p>Byulyi stands up and approaches her slowly. "I was waiting for you."</p><p>"For what?" She crosses her arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"You didn't have to stay here waiting for me just to turn me down. I get it already, so just leave," Yongsun snaps, pointing to the front door. She's about to walk back to her room when two warm arms envelope her from the back, holding her in place.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry for being stupid for only realising the extent of my true feelings and accepting that I can like girls when I'm about to lose you to someone else," Byulyi mutters into the older girl's mid-length blonde hair. "I'm sorry for being afraid. You are my soulmate, and I was afraid that if we start dating and something goes wrong that I would lose you forever. I was afraid of society's judgement, that it may one day tear us apart. I can't handle that. But above that, I can't handle seeing you in someone else's arms when I clearly have the chance and privilege to have you in mine."</p><p>When Yongsun doesn't respond, Byulyi continues, "It will be tough for us to be in a same-sex relationship in this country. Even if your parents are okay with it, mine most probably won't be. It may take time for them to accept us, if they even do. It will be tough for us to date openly because of our conservative society and there are so many things we can't do that heterosexual couples can. We probably can't flaunt our relationship to co-workers at work, to ex-schoolmates at class reunions and so on. I really don't know how our relationship will work out, especially since it's my first time doing this but what I know and want you to know is I will fight for you, for us. I love you, I want you, and I need you. Will you please forgive this idiot? Will you take a leap of faith with her and be her girlfriend?"</p><p>She feels Yongsun shaking in her arms so she turns her around to see tears streaming down her face. Pulling back slightly, she gently cups the face of the one she loves in her hands.</p><p>"Please don't cry, unnie. I'm really sorry," Byulyi whispers, thumbs brushing her flushed, chubby cheeks to wipe the tears away. "It hurts me when you cry, especially when I know it's because of me."</p><p>"Yes I will. I love you, Moon Byulyi," Yongsun chokes out, looking her in the eye and seeing first-hand the pure love those brown eyes hold. She feels warm and completed. "I was so afraid it'd be the end of us and I'd never get to say these three words to you."</p><p>"I'll never let you go, even if you chase me away with a broom," Byulyi states with conviction. Her words cause Yongsun to laugh and cry at the same time. </p><p>"Byul-ah, it's okay if we are afraid, it's okay to have fears. We're in this together so we'll figure things out slowly and steadily. We'll make it through."</p><p>Yongsun's confidence reassures Byulyi and further confirms that she's making the right choice. </p><p>"Do you know want to know something? My girlfriend is amazing." Byulyi smiles with pride. </p><p>Yongsun shyly nestles her face into the crook of Byulyi's neck, taking in a deep breath of the scent she loves so much. Byulyi strokes the older girl's hair lovingly. For a few minutes, they just melt into each other's embrace, contented and secured.</p><p>"Unnie."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I'm glad she didn't make you cum."</p><p>"Fu-"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Yong and Kassy's shyness on Sandeul Starry Night. I thought the way Kassy admired Yong was cute, and she couldn't even maintain eye contact too. Ultimately, I'm always going to be for Moonsun.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I had fun writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>